Poison, Promises and Potassium
by Tybss
Summary: An accordance, an apology, an understanding. The tale of an unlikely friendship.


**Notes: To be honest, I have no idea what this is. And I didn't know how hard it was to describe a banana until I wrote this.**

 **In honour of everyone's favourite creepy caterpillar evolving into something even more sinister in the latest chapters.**

 **Something a little different from what I normally write. Although I guess you could say that my inclusion of Ashisogi Jizo means I haven't moved that far away from squad 12 at all...but seriously, the little materialised version is so cute and I needed to write about it.**

 **I made a text post on tumblr about this a while back ( post/124663290409/things-i-want-to-see-byakuya-and-ashisogi-jizo) and I couldn't get the idea out of my mind. To be honest, I think this would be adorable and I wish something like this had happened in the filler arc. Sadly however, it was not meant to be, so you can have this fic instead.**

 **This is my first time writing Byakuya so I hope I did alright. Enjoy!**

* * *

The obnoxious giggling that sounded loudly from the corridor was beginning to give Byakuya a headache.

For the third time that week, a certain pink haired lieutenant had somehow managed to trespass into his private estate, wreaking havoc in both the servant's quarters and his own. A trail of empty sweet wrappers and crumbs had been carelessly littered through the previously immaculate halls and gardens. Breadcrumb clues that meant to tempt him into hunting her down where inevitably, she waited to perch on his shoulder, address him by that ridiculous nickname and, ultimately, receive more food.

Despite his many valiant efforts to prevent such invasions, Byakuya was still yet to find her point of entry. Even when he did eventually find one of the many secret tunnels that lay within the walls or beneath the elaborate floors, it was only a matter of time before a new one had appeared and his search would begin again from scratch.

It took every ounce of self-restraint to stop himself from marching over to the Eleventh's barracks and unleashing Senbonzakura on them all.

The incessant chatter that spewed from the vice-captain's mouth suggested to him that, on this particular occasion, she was not alone in her mischief making. Whilst he did not express his emotions outwardly, Byakuya could not help but feel a slight sense of pity for the soul who was currently enduring her company. Inevitably, they were not there by their own choosing- Yachiru Kusajishi could be a very manipulative child after all.

However, in spite of his empathy, there also dwelled the familiar sense of irritation that they had even dared to step through his gates at all.

Clenching his jaw just ever so slightly tighter, he tried to focus on the delicate strokes of ink he swept across the paper, as if the quiet sound of the brush could somehow drown out the noise.

After a moment, it suddenly occurred to Byakuya that there was now a subtle disturbance in the atmosphere of the room. The door that had been firmly shut was now slid partially open, revealing who he could only assume was Yachiru's unfortunate playmate. A thick, heavy reiatsu leaked in. It was suffocating, sickening, constricting his throat, so much so that he had to raise his own reiatsu in order to stop the wave of nausea that threatened to fall upon him.

Only _his_ spiritual pressure felt so disturbing, so _poisonous_. And yet this reiatsu differed just slightly, as if _he_ and the other being were two, yet one and the same.

There was only one explanation for his discomfort and it stood silently in the doorway.

Calmly, Byakuya laid down his calligraphy brush and folded his hands on his lap.

"I suggest you leave now, creature."

The dark shape that lingered in his peripheral vision did not move or speak.

"I will not repeat myself…" He paused as he turned his head to face the door. "… _Ashisogi Jizo_."

Having now been addressed by name, the small butterfly-like individual made a cooing noise and titled its head inquisitively, a gesture reminiscent of its wielder. Floating gently a few inches from the ground, its large wings creased slightly around the edges from where two eager hands had been clutching, cast long shadows across the floor. Two white eyes stared, pupil-less and unblinking, as if they could see right through him. A blank, unsettling gaze.

"Your master is not a patient man." Byakuya continued. "I do not think he would be best pleased to receive a bill for the damages caused due to your trespassing."

The noise that the spirit made…the stoic captain could only describe it as a timid whimper of fear. Ashisogi Jizo gripped its head tightly, covering its ears and scrunching up its face. It visibly quivered, trembling and shuddering, as if recalling a thousand repressed memories of torment and torture. Wrapping its colourful wings around its body and drawing its knees up to its chin, the creature curled into a ball and fell deathly silent.

The tales of Mayuri Kurotsuchi's behaviour towards his subordinates were infamous, particularly the cruelties aimed towards his vice-captain. It was not uncommon to see the woman coated in thick, pale make-up that made her look even more melancholy than usual; poor attempts to conceal the painful marks he scarred her flesh with almost each and every day. A mask of her own to cover the lacerated cheeks and blackened eyes that her enhanced capabilities were forbidden from healing.

No doubt he bestowed the same level of suffering upon his zanpakuto.

"I do not wish to report this to your master but, if you do not vacate immediately, I will have no choice."

Byakuya spoke slowly, meticulously, each word carefully chosen. The obvious breach of his privacy could not be ignored. But on the other hand, he refused to give Kurotsuchi the satisfaction of another reason to punish the fragment of his soul that shook timidly in the corner. In this case, an offer of retreat seemed tactful. Merciful.

It took a moment for the creature to respond. Cautiously, it lifted its head until their eyes met once more. Byakuya did not move, but instead watched inertly as it gradually floated closer to him, a high pitched noise escaping from its lips. But when it became clear that the man could not understand him, it stuck one arm inside of its moss green robe and rummaged around in search of something.

Forcefully and with its head slightly bowed, Ashisogi Jizo stuck out its hand.

Byakuya tried not to let his stoic expression slip as he registered what the zanpakuto was presenting to him.

A banana.

A rich golden curve, its smooth yellow skin free from blemishes and bruises. The creature grasped it with a tiny fist like it were a precious treasure; a prize, at its ideal maturity, picked at the perfect moment. Byakuya breathed in, the subtle scent of the ripe flesh filling his nostrils. He could almost taste the sweet flavour on his tongue, as if he had already taken that succulent first bite.

Closing his eyes, he took it with a nod. Ashisogi Jizo gave a small noise that sounded almost like a feline's purr.

An accordance.

An apology.

An understanding.

When Byakuya's eyelids opened once more, Ashisogi Jizo had disappeared, leaving only the venomous trail of reiatsu behind in its wake. The sounds from outside had finally died down, the zanpakuto having fulfilled its end of the bargain, coaxing the hyperactive intruder away in the process. The silence was a welcoming balm for his aching head. Lightly, he ran his hand up the fruit's outer layer before gripping the stalk and snapping it.

As he began to peel the skin away, Byakuya was left alone to wonder how a being that answered to one so lacking in tastefulness- a being so feared and reviled in the eyes of others- could have such an excellent and sensible taste in cuisine.


End file.
